Sous un crépuscule
by Vetalas
Summary: Sous un crépuscule, un duel de sorcier commence. Deux duelistes, deux bras droits et un final inhabituel pour un duel...Caelum cardiae DMHP
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Sous un crépuscule

Auteur : Vetalas

Disclaming: L'univers appartient à cette fabuleuse femme qu'est **J.K Rowling.**

Donc les personnages, lieux et autres ne m'appartiennent pas.

Genre : Général / Romance

Rating : **M **(les jeunes de nos jours, je vous assure )

Pairing : DM/HP

Petit homophobe qui passe par ici, regarde la belle croix rouge là en haut de la page. Tu la vois ? Elle est belle n'est-ce pas ? Ok, maintenant clique dessus !

**Chap.****1**

Le jour se couchait, le soleil descendait lentement derrière l'horizon, teintant le ciel d'un dégradé orange.

Le duel allait pouvoir commencer.

Le bras de Lord Voldemort contre le survivant.

Draco Malfoy contre Harry Potter.

Le prince des Gryffondors se souvint comment tout cela avait commencé, quelles prémices avaient annoncés cet instant.

Un train, un wagon, deux enfants de onze ans.

Une main refusée, une amitié avortée.

Harry se souvenait du regard du blond lorsqu'il avait rejeté sa proposition.

Lord Malfoy désigna son second : Blaise Zabini.

Le survivant désigna le sien : Ronald Weasley.

Pas un mot n'avait été prononcé.

Ils n'en avaient pas besoin pour comprendre ce qui allait se passer.

Harry souleva l'ironie de la situation : ils allaient se battre au crépuscule, à la mort du jour.

Amitié avortée, agonie du jour.

Comme si tout ce qui s'était déroulé entre n'avait duré qu'une journée : leurs combats, leurs joutes verbales, leurs défis, leur haine et leurs querelles.

Harry ne comprenait pas.

Il estimait Malfoy autant qu'il haïssait.

Enfin qu'il l'avait haï.

Le fait que Malfoy ait accepté de se faire marquer, tel une vache dans un troupeau, restait une source d'interrogations pour lui.

S'il avait été honnête avec lui-même, il se serait avoué que cela le peinait autant que ça le décevait, autant qu'il s'en maudissait.

Harry ne pouvait voir le visage du mangemort en face de lui.

Mais il savait qui se cachait derrière.

Il le savait.

Draco salua l'homme en face de lui.

Il n'y avait plus lieu de parler de garçon ou d'adolescent désormais.

Le balafré était devenu un homme.

Draco le savait rien qu'en le comparant avec ceux qui défilait dans son lit.

Il avait les cheveux de Yannick, les lunettes de Lucas, le sourire de Matthew, le nez de Gauthier, les yeux de Julien, la peau d'Olivier,…

Draco se refusait à comprendre pourquoi aucun homme ne le satisfaisait.

Il aurait alors fallu qu'il avoue que tous ces petits détails qu'il avait noté, il les voulait sur une seule et même personne.

Et surtout, que c'était cette personne plus que n'importe quelle autre qu'il désirait.

Il aurait dû s'avouer qu'il avait accepté de devenir le toutou préféré de Voldemort juste pour être n°1 dans la haine de Potter puisqu'il ne pouvait l'être dans son amour.

Le duel état un duel à mort.

Ils le savaient tous les deux.

Il commença.

Aucune des personnes présentes n'aurait su dire lequel des deux avait lancé le premier sort.

Les sortilèges et les maléfices plurent pendant plus de 30 minutes.

Seuls les deux seconds étaient restés.

Le reste des curieux, effrayés par une telle puissance de frappe, s'étaient enfouis.

Ronald Weasley, dit Ron, assistait impuissant à la scène.

Il avait bien vu que, malgré que ce soit un duel à mort, l'avada kedavra n'avait pas été lancé une seule fois.

Ron avait peur pour son frère d'âme.

Il savait qu'Harry ne tuerait jamais Malfoy.

Harry l'ignorait et n'en connaissait pas conséquent pas la cause.

Ron, lui, savait.

Il avait compris depuis qu'Harry avait quitté Giny à la fin de leur sixième année.

Ce qu'il avait découvert l'avait tout d'abord révolté.

Puis, il avait appris à l'accepter…Petit à petit.

Après tout, contre qui pouvait-il bien tourner sa rancune ?

Harry ne le savait même pas lui-même…Comment aurait-il pu le lui reprocher ?

Ron n'avait pu en parler qu'avec Hermione.

Elle aussi avait compris ce qui tenait Harry debout dans les combats…

Elle l'avait compris depuis bien plus longtemps.

Ron devrait peut-être la demander en mariage un des ces quatre.

Harry s'essoufflait…

Ron ne pouvait accepter qu'il meure à cause d'un sentiment.

Si Malfoy venait à avoir Harry à sa merci, il trahirait sa promesse.

Il tuerait ce pompeux et orgueilleux fils à papa !

Harry était agenouillé derrière un rocher. Malgré la longueur du duel, aucun maléfice de Malfoy ne l'avait touché.

L'entraînement qu'il avait suivi devait porter ses fruits.

A moins que cette saleté de fouine ne soit trop empotée pour viser juste.

Blaise Zabini, derrière son masque de mangemort, était incrédule.

Il ne pigeait plus rien.

Ou alors si, il pigeait TROP bien.

Il considérait Draco comme son petit frère.

Il n'était rentré au service du mage noir que pour pouvoir garder un œil sur lui.

Il avait tué ceux qui conspiraient contre son protégé, réglé les détails que Draco avait omis dans ses plans d'attaques ou de kidnapping.

Il l'avait entraîné afin qu'il soit le meilleur, pour que lui-même ne s'inquiète plus trop pour son petit frère lorsqu'il n'était pas là.

Au cours de ces derniers mois, il n'avait jamais vu Draco manquer une seule cible.

Et aujourd'hui, aucun de ses sorts n'atteignait Potter.

Et puis quels sorts ! Pas un qui pourrait blesser Potter à vie !

Blaise n'avait pas besoin d'un troisième œil pour comprendre que son protégé manquait volontairement son adversaire.

Ce duel était un duel à mort !

Blaise l'avait su au regard que lui avait lancé Draco en le désignant comme second.

Si Draco ne se battait pas de toutes ses forces, il serait tué.

Et ça, Blaise s'y refusait !

Si Draco devait se retrouver sans défenses devant Potter, il romprait sa promesse.

Il tuerait le survivant sans aucun remord.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Sous un crépuscule

Auteur : Vetalas

Disclaming: L'univers appartient à cette fabuleuse femme qu'est **J.K Rowling.**

Donc les personnages, lieux et autres ne m'appartiennent pas.

Genre : Général / Romance

Rating : **M**

Pairing : DM/HP

Petit homophobe qui passe par ici, regarde la belle croix rouge là en haut de la page. Tu la vois ? Elle est belle n'est-ce pas ? Ok, maintenant clique dessus !

Note de l'auteur : voilà ! Un deuxième petit chapitre avant une semaine d'absence, j'en mettrai un nouveau à mon retour de Rome ! Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chap.****2**

Les premières étoiles apparurent dans le ciel, spectatrices forcées de la guerre qui se déroulait dans les plaines, témoins involontaires de ce duel injuste mais réel.

Harry était perplexe…

Pourquoi Malfoy ne le tuait-il pas ???

Draco était perdu…

Pourquoi Potter ne l'abattait-il pas ???

Chacun à l'abri derrière un rocher que leurs sorts avaient délogés de leur emplacement ancestral, ils ne se comprenaient pas eux-mêmes.

La puissance de leurs sorts prouvait la grandeur de leur rage.

Celle-ci n'était pas envers l'autre…Mais envers eux-mêmes.

Ron, agrippé à la branche de son arbre, un des derniers survivants qui entouraient la clairière, regardait le duel, abattu.

Que pouvait-il faire pour son frère caché derrière son rocher alors que lui était perché sur sa branche ?

Comment lui faire comprendre le sentiment qui l'empêchait de faire du mal à son adversaire ?

Comment le libérer de ce voile qui recouvrait son cœur ?

Comment le libérer de ce poids qui ankylosait le moindre de ses mouvements ?

Pour gagner, il fallait qu'Harry comprenne, qu'Harry accepte ce qu'il ressentait…

Ensuite, il devrait comprendre que Draco ne lui apporterait rien de bon !

C'était le seul moyen pour lui de remporter ce duel !

Mais cette tête de mule préférait son ignorance à la dure vérité…

Ron se rappela soudain les paroles d'Hermione : « Si un jour, Harry et Draco doivent de retrouver face à face. Si cela ne les mène nulle part, je te confie ce sort…Tu ne pourras l'utiliser qu'une seule et unique fois…

Mais je dois te prévenir Ron, si Harry n'est pas capable, ce jour-là, d'accepter ses propres sentiments, il en mourra… »

Ron sortit de sa poche le petit bout de papier froissé.

Il y avait tellement de « si » dans le discours de la belle brune…

Tellement de « si » et une si grande menace pour Harry.

Et lui…Il lui avait fallu plusieurs cours avant de lancer un « wingardium leviosa » correct…

Il reporta son regard sur celui qui comptait plus que ses propres frères à ses yeux…

Risquerait-il sa vie pour que celle-ci ne lui soit pas enlevée par Malfoy ?

Seulement…

Par qui était-ce préférable d'être tué ? Son pire ennemi ou son frère ?

Caché derrière le tronc d'un arbre centenaire, Blaise réfléchissait.

Il pariait la fortune des Zabini que Draco ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi aucun de ses sorts n'atteignait Potter…

Blaise savait tout des nombreux amants de son protégé…

On n'était jamais trop prudents…

Il avait remarqué ces petits détails qui les rapprochaient tous du survivant.

Blaise pensait que c'était peut-être une source d'amusement pour Malfoy. Il avait peut-être l'impression de baiser Potter à chaque fois et imaginer ce dernier sans défenses devant lui devait lui procurer du plaisir.

Mais Blaise venait de comprendre que ce n'était pas le fait de les avoir à sa merci qui plaisait à Draco.

C'était le fait qu'ils pouvaient tous s'apparenter d'une manière ou d'une autre à Potter.

Draco n'aimait pas baiser des pseudos Potter. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était faire l'amour au seul et unique survivant.

Cet idiot allait se faire tuer pour son seul désir !

Il ne tuerait pas Potter ! S'il tuait Potter, il tuerait ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde !

Cela reviendrait à un suicide indirect !

Le plus con étant que le dernier représentant des Malfoys l'ignorait totalement !!!!!

Blaise bouillonnait de rage derrière le grand chêne.

Comment pouvait-il faire pour que Malfoy se rende compte de l'idiotie de cette envie ?

Pour pouvoir refuser un désir, il faudrait déjà qu'il en ait conscience !

Qu'il en ait conscience…

Blaise jeta un coup d'œil sur le combat.

Draco était caché par un énorme rocher.

Il avait sans doute lancé un sort pour se construire cet abri.

Tout à ses réflexions, Blaise avait un peu perdu de vue le combat et ne savait donc pas comment la plaine s'était transformée en véritable champ de mines moldues.

Le blond avait perdu son masque dans la bataille. La sueur plaquait ses fins cheveux sur son front.

Il haletait.

Quelques sorts l'avaient touché mais ils étaient bénins.

Potter lançait ses sorts puissamment mais ce n'était que des sorts d'entrave.

Il voulait sûrement pétrifier Draco avant de le tuer…

Et les Gryffondors se disaient courageux après ça !!!

Tous des lâches !!

Blaise cracha par terre en soulevant légèrement son masque.

Draco devait refuser ce désir !!!!

Il n'allait pas mourir pour un fantasme non plus !!!!!

Blaise avait bien une idée mais…Elle était risquée…Très risquée…Trop risquée…

Ce sort risquait de tuer Draco s'il ne pouvait pas accepter ce qu'il ressentait…

Mais à choisir…Par qui était-ce préférable d'être tué ? Son pire ennemi ou son frère ?


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Sous un crépuscule

Auteur : Vetalas

Disclaming: L'univers appartient à cette fabuleuse femme qu'est **J.K Rowling.**

Donc les personnages, lieux et autres ne m'appartiennent pas.

Genre : Général / Romance

Rating : **M**

Pairing : DM/HP

Petit homophobe qui passe par ici, regarde la belle croix rouge là en haut de la page. Tu la vois ? Elle est belle n'est-ce pas ? Ok, maintenant clique dessus !

**Chap.****3 **

Draco, protégé par son rocher, fulminait.

« Connard de balafré ! Sale sang-mêlé ! Sa mère n'était qu'une sang-de-bourbe ! Comment aurait-elle pu engendrer quelque chose que l'humanité aurait été digne de porter ? »

Il porta la main à son bras gauche.

Il avait reçu un petrificus totalus en plein coude.

Heureusement qu'il avait jeté un separatus corpori avant le début du duel !

Sans ce sort qui faisait en sorte que seule la partie du corps touchée par un sort en subisse les dommages, il serait déjà mort !

Draco haussa les épaules d'un air dédaigneux.

Potter n'était pas capable de tuer quelqu'un.

Il utilisait des sorts de 2ième année !!! Comment aurait-il pu avoir le cran de le tuer ?

Draco défit le petrificus puis porta son regard sur son second.

Ce dernier le fixait d'une manière intense.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore ??

Depuis le début de la guerre, Blaise le couvait comme un enfant de 2ans !

Pire qu'une mère poule derrière son petit !

Draco lui était reconnaissant de toujours être là pour lui mais ça commençait sincèrement à lui taper sur les nerfs !

Et ne parlons pas des crises que son bras droit lui faisait après qu'il ait sauté tel ou tel mec. Il était gay merde ! C'était déjà pas facile à assumer avec un père comme le sien ! Si en plus son meilleur ami l'empêchait de s'envoyer en l'air avec n'importe quel sorcier, où allions nous ?!?

C'est pas comme s'il ne faisait pas de sélections !

Draco ne baisait que les sorciers (il n'allait pas toucher à des moldus quand même ! Comment se regarderait il dans une glace après ?) de bonnes familles…C'est-à-dire riches.

Nounou Blaise le bassinait avec ses questions…

« Tu es sûr qu'il ne travaille pas pour l'ordre ? Tu es sûr qu'il ne te transmettra pas de MST ? Tu es sûr qu'il n'essaye pas de te manipuler ? Tu es sûr que sa famille ne te posera pas de problèmes dans tes entreprises après que tu l'aies balancé ? Tu es sûr que nianiania… »

Déjà !

Petit un ! Draco n'était jamais en dessous et n'avalait jamais ce qui sortait du corps d'un autre. Il manquerait plus qu'un Malfoy se fasse baiser !

Draco en riait rien qu'en y pensant…

Un Malfoy en dessous…Ri-si-ble.

Il ne pouvait par conséquent attraper de MST.

Petit deux ! Il savait reconnaître un sorcier en pleine possession de ses capacités mentales d'un imbécile fini dont le Q.I. avoisinait les 3.

Il était donc facile de repérer si ses futurs amants appartenaient à l'ordre ou non.

Petit trois ! Ses entreprises n'étaient JAMAIS manquées ! Il les préparait parfaitement ! Il n'omettait aucun détail ! Et tout ce qu'il entreprenait se résultait par une victoire ! Il n'avait jamais connu l'échec aux côtés de Voldemort ! Enfin…depuis le léger « incident » lors de la mort de Dumbledore.

Petit quatre ! Ses amants se sentaient Ho-No-Rés de partager son lit ! Ce n'était pas donné à quiconque de se faire baiser par Draco Malfoy. Il en avait bien eu quelques uns qui avaient voulu une « vraie » relation (après un tel moment d'extase dans ses bras, ça n'étonnait pas Draco) mais Lord Malfoy savait se faire respecter. Ses amants avaient droit à une seule et unique nuit. Ils connaissaient les clauses du contrat. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si Draco les avait enchaînés à son lit non plus !

Petit cinq ! On ne manipulait pas un Malfoy ! C'est le Malfoy qui manipule ! Il n'était pas un de ces chétifs petits lycéens à peine sortis de Poudlard à qui on pouvait faire croire n'importe quoi !

UNE personne avait un jour essayé de le berner. Cette personne était morte.

Petit un + petit deux + petit trois + petit quatre + petit cinq vie sexuelle totalement sous contrôle.

Draco soupira et transforma une pierre en une feuille de papier et une autre en un stylo.

Il écrivit un vif message sur le bout de papier avant que celui-ci ne s'envole vers Blaise.

Ce dernier savait que le message s'autodétruirait de lui-même et qu'il avait plus qu'intérêt à lire ce qui était écrit.

« Zabini, fais pas chier ! »

Ca avait le mérite d'être clair…

Au même moment, une feuille de papier pliée voleta vers Ron Weasley, toujours perché sur son arbre.

« Ron, arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu me déconcentres. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

Harry était accroupi derrière son rocher. L'accalmie que lui laissait Malfoy l'avait fait se rendre compte du regard que son meilleur ami posait sur lui.

Pourquoi le regardait-il comme ça ?

Il avait l'air peiné, inquiet mais en même temps déterminé…

Mais déterminé à faire quoi ?

Inquiet et peiné, ça devait être à cause du duel…Mais ce n'était pas le premier duel dans lequel il le choisissait comme second.

C'était la guerre.

Si Ron devait être peiné à chaque duel, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge.

L'Ordre attendait d'Harry qu'il vainque Voldemort. Là, ce n'était que Malfoy ! Ce n'était que cette sale fouine orgueilleuse, égoïste, hypocrite, imbue d'elle-même, cruelle, traîtresse, perfide, vil et sournoise.

Harry espérait juste que ce ne soit pas l'histoire avec Giny qui revenait à la charge.

Il avait déjà expliqué cela à Ron des milliers de fois !

Il n'était plus amoureux de Giny, voilà tout !

Il n'était plus attiré par elle, elle ne le fascinait plus, il ne lui trouvait plus d'intérêt en tant que petite amie !

Il ne pouvait sciemment pas continuer de sortir avec elle après avoir pris conscience de ça !

Ron lui avait déjà fait la tête pour ça !

Oui, il n'était plus sorti avec personne depuis.

Mais comment pourrait-il avec ce qu'on attendait de lui ?

De plus, les filles qu'il côtoyait lui semblaient insipides…

Elles lui convenaient très bien en tant qu'amies mais il n'envisageait même pas d'aller plus loin avec l'une d'elles.

Oui, à dix-neuf ans, Harry Potter était toujours puceau…

Il n'avait juste pas trouvé la bonne personne ! Et surtout, il n'avait pas trouvé le temps de s'occuper de son dépucelage !

De plus, Giny était heureuse maintenant.

Elle ne quittait plus son Seasea d'une semelle…

Seamus et elle faisaient vraiment un beau couple.

Ils étaient déjà sortis ensemble mais c'était avant qu'Harry ne sorte avec la sœur de Ron.

Et pis, elle ne l'aimait pas à cette époque.

Seamus avait attendu, l'avait consolée lorsqu' Harry l'avait quittée et ensuite, la chance avait tourné.

Giny avait découvert le véritable Seamus.

Ils ne se quittaient plus…Un peu comme Neville et Luna…

En y repensant, Harry se rendit compte que la guerre avait incité les garçons à se déclarer plus tôt.

Hors de question qu'ils meurent sans s'être déclarés à celles qu'ils aimaient.

Au final, Harry était le seul célibataire…

Ron déplia la petite colombe de papier et sourit tristement à Harry.

Le survivant n'aimait pas ça…Mais alors pas du tout !

Et pis merde !

Il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper des états d'âme de Ron pour l'instant !

Harry savait qu'il était cruel en cet instant…Ou plutôt non, il l'ignorait…

Ce qui est peut-être pire…

Toutes ses pensées étaient braquées sur un certain mangemort blond, tapi, comme lui, derrière un rocher, de l'autre côté de la clairière.

Ce dernier sorti d'ailleurs de sa cachette.

« POTTER ! VIENS TE BATTRE SALE FILS DE SANG DE BOURBE ! »

Le sang du survivant bouillait dans ses veines lorsqu'il bondit de derrière son rocher.

« TA GUEULE MALFOY ! MES PARENTS SONT MORTS DANS LA DIGNITE EUX ET NON SOUS LA COUPELLE D UN FOU FURIEUX ! LES MALFOYS NE SONT QUE DES LÂCHES QUI SE TRAINENT AUX PIEDS D'UN ASSASSIN, PAREILS A DES CHIENS ! »

Harry ne se savait pas capable de proférer de telle horreur…Mais en cet instant, son cerveau était occulté par la colère qu'il portait au blond !

Comment pouvait-il accepté d'être traité comme un chien, comme un toutou par Voldemort ????

Ce n'était pas digne de lui.

Draco vira au rouge.

Ce sale balafré avait osé insulter son nom ! Il allait mourir dans les pires souffrances !!!! Il allait regretter d'être né d'une telle honte de l'humanité !!!


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Sous un crépuscule

Auteur : Vetalas

Disclaming: L'univers appartient à cette fabuleuse femme qu'est **J.K Rowling.**

Donc les personnages, lieux et autres ne m'appartiennent pas.

Genre : Général / Romance

Rating : **M**

Pairing : DM/HP

Petit homophobe qui passe par ici, regarde la belle croix rouge là en haut de la page. Tu la vois ? Elle est belle n'est-ce pas ? Ok, maintenant clique dessus !

**Cha****p.4**

Le combat reprit.

Les sorts fusèrent d'une violence sans précédent. La colère se lisait dans les yeux des deux adversaires.

Le sang de chacun des deux coula…

Pourtant, dans cette atmosphère où la poussière recouvrait tout, où la colère était palpable et où la puissance des sorts faisait trembler le sol, aucun ne blessa vraiment l'autre…

Les deux rivaux n'en lancèrent pourtant pas moins…

Les deux seconds se regardèrent et furent surpris de découvrir dans le regard de l'autre ce que chacun des deux pensait.

Ce duel ne mènerait à rien.

Potter et Malfoy se défiaient mais ne se battaient pas…

Ils tapaient l'autre sans le frapper…

Leurs sorts cherchaient à neutraliser et non à abattre…

Comme à Poudlard, ils s'empoignaient sans jamais oser abattre le poing.

Ce fut à cet instant que les deux seconds comprirent qu'ils devaient intervenir pour le bien de leur propre frère qui se battait sur le terrain.

Blaise se remémora la formule qu'il avait un jour apprise…Draco devait comprendre ce qui l'empêchait de faire du mal à Potter…Sinon Blaise savait que ce serait Weasley qui abattrait Draco.

Ron déplia lentement le morceau de parchemin froissé que lui avait confié sa petite amie…Harry devait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour cette sale fouine, il devait accepter de frapper le blond de toutes ses forces…Sinon Ron savait que ce serait Zabini qui tuerait Harry.

Tout d'un coup, les sorts arrêtèrent de fuser.

Harry et Draco pointaient chacun leur baguette sur leurs gorges respectives.

Ils se défiaient du regard. Si l'un des deux faisait le moindre mouvement, l'autre le tuerait.

Chacun d'eux haletait…

Draco vit quelque chose bouger dans le dos de Potter. Il écarquilla les yeux. C'était impossible…

Au même instant, l'attention d'Harry fut attirée par une lumière derrière le dos de Malfoy… Il s'arrêta de respirer.

C'était impossible !

Zabini pointait sa baguette sur Malfoy, une lumière verte brillant au bord de sa baguette pendant qu'il incantait.

Il allait tuer Malfoy !!!!

La respiration resta bloquée dans la gorge de Draco…Dans le dos de Potter, Weasley murmurait une formule qu'il lisait sur un morceau de parchemin.

Au bout de sa baguette pointée sur le dos de son soi disant meilleur ami, une lumière verte prenait naissance…

Il allait tuer Potter !!!!

Les sorts partirent au même moment.

« DRHARCORY ! »

Le prince des Serpentards et le prince des Gryffondors avaient crié leurs prénoms respectifs dans un même souffle.

Ils se prirent mutuellement dans les bras et tournèrent sur eux-mêmes afin de protéger l'autre du sort qui était lancé par son meilleur ami.

Ce fut ainsi que le sort de Ronald Weasley toucha Draco Malfoy et que celui de Blaise Zabini atteignit Harry Potter entre les omoplates.

Les deux garçons ouvrirent grands les yeux et virent qui avait lancé le sort.

Ils murmurèrent tous les deux les noms de leurs meilleurs amis.

Ron et Blaise savait que le sort était violent et surtout…Qu'il n'agissait pas tout de suite.

Ils devraient voir leurs frères souffrir puis soit mourir soit se comprendre.

Mais ils devaient souffrir…On ne forçait pas la nature sans dommage.

Les deux garçons enlacés se sentaient trahis…Une donnée qu'ils considéraient comme un de leur repère venait de basculer.

Leurs meilleurs amis étaient des traîtres…

Ils n'arrivaient plus à analyser correctement la situation.

Quiconque serait passé par là n'aurait pas compris…

Le bras droit de Voldemort et le survivant enlacés, dardant un regard de haine sur leurs seconds.

Ces derniers baissaient la tête tels des enfants pris en flagrant délit.

Soudain, Draco et Harry hurlèrent d'un même cri.

La douleur était fulgurante.

Pour avoir déjà subi plusieurs endoloris, chacun des deux sut qu'il aurait préféré cent fois le sortilège impardonnable plutôt que celui qu'ils subissaient à l'instant.

L'endoloris faisait brûler chaque nerf de l'organisme. On ne savait dire d'où venait la douleur.

Là, seuls certains nerfs étaient en feu. Le contraste au sein d'un même corps de la douleur irradiant et du confort de l'apaisement nerveux était bien plus horrible à vivre que la douleur seule.

Les deux princes auraient su dessiner sur leurs corps le tracer des nerfs touchés si la douleur ne les paralysait pas.

Et s'ils n'avaient pas étés paralysés, ils se seraient cognés la tête contre un arbre pour s'assommer.

Tout aurait été préférable à ces millions d'aiguilles transperçant leurs têtes.

Tout plutôt que ces lames de rasoir parcourant leurs systèmes nerveux.

Tout plutôt que cette compression de leurs consciences, que cet étau leur rapetissant lentement mais sûrement ce qui leur permettaient de réfléchir.

Tout plutôt que cette brûlure de leurs âmes.

Tout plutôt que cette sensation de n'exister que pour souffrir.

Tout plutôt que cette envie de mourir pour ne plus avoir à ressentir cette plaie ouverte menant de leurs cœurs à leurs cerveaux sur laquelle on jetait de l'alcool à 90° par seaux entiers.

Ils s'affaissèrent lentement…La tête de l'un sur l'épaule de l'autre…Leurs joues ruisselantes de larmes de rage.

Ils avaient été trahis par la personne en laquelle ils avaient le plus confiance.

Ils allaient mourir…

Pourtant, ils savaient que la douleur aurait pu être pire.

Ils sentaient une personne près d'eux. Une personne qui avait voulu les protéger…Une personne qu'ils avaient voulu protéger…

La douleur doubla d'intensité et arracha aux deux hommes un dernier cri.

Ils s'effondrèrent sur le sol, toujours enlacés.

Dans leurs têtes, tout devint noir…

Réponses aux reviews :

Première fois que je le fais ça :p

**A lilou** : Je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise au point que j'ai droit à 2 reviews !! 

Je peux te l'avouer, je n'en ai pas souvent et donc chacun de tes mots me va droit au cœur. Merci !!!!!!!

Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A brin d'herbe** : Yataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Quelle review !!!

Je veux bien mourir étouffée par des reviews si elles sont toutes comme la tienne !

Elle m'a mise de bonne humeur pour le reste de ma semaine !

J'aime beaucoup qu'on ne fasse pas attention qu'à l'histoire mais aussi au style d'écriture d'un auteur. Donc le fait que tu le fasses me fait vraiment trop trop trop trop plaisir !!!!!!

Conclusion, je te dédie ce tit chapitre :p

J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les autres.

Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Sous un crépuscule

Auteur : Vetalas

Disclaming: L'univers appartient à cette fabuleuse femme qu'est **J.K Rowling.**

Donc les personnages, lieux et autres ne m'appartiennent pas.

Genre : Général / Romance

Rating : **M**

Pairing : DM/HP

Petit homophobe qui passe par ici, regarde la belle croix rouge là en haut de la page. Tu la vois ? Elle est belle n'est-ce pas ? Ok, maintenant clique dessus !

**Chap.****5**

Ron et Blaise accoururent près des corps et s'accroupirent près de leurs frères respectifs, prenant leurs pouls et cherchant à percevoir leurs souffles.

Ce fut cette vision qu'eut Dean en déboulant dans la clairière.

Il resta ahuri…Non parce que Ron et Zabini ne se battaient pas mais parce que l'espoir du monde était à terre…Parce qu'Harry Potter était mort…

Il s'encourut prévenir l'Ordre du Phénix…

Il faudrait se battre deux fois plus…Le survivant était mort…

Agenouillé près de son ami, Ron laissa tomber une larme.

Il l'avait tué…Il avait tué son frère…

Il serra les poings et les abattit sur le sol avant de crier de rage.

Blaise se releva et le toisa.

« Ca ne sert à rien de chialer tel un gosse !! Ils ne sont pas morts ! »

Ron bondit sur ses pieds et pointa sa baguette sur le mangemort toujours masqué.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?? Ils sont MORTS ! On les a tués avec ce sort de merde ! »

Blaise désarma le roux d'un geste.

« Je ne me battrai pas contre toi Weasley. Les seconds se battent seulement quand les duellistes sont morts ! Et ils ne sont PAS morts ! »

Ron sauta sur Blaise à mains nues. Ce dernier l'envoya valser d'un mouvement de baguette puis lui lança un sort le stupéfixiant tout en lui laissant la parole.

« Bon vieux roi Ouistiti (1)…Si tu avais seulement une parcelle de culture tu saurais ce qui est en train de se passer ! Le nom de Shakespeare ne t'évoque rien ??? Roméo et Juliette ? Oui ? Ca commence à prendre forme dans ton petit cerveau ? William Shakespeare était un sorcier ! La pièce qui est écrite est tirée d'une histoire vraie. Roméo et Juliette ont belle et bien existé mais leur histoire n'était pas aussi « romantique ». Roméo était moldu et Juliette une prostituée sorcière. Le moldu tomba amoureux de la prostituée et voulut l'arracher à son milieu. Juliette ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour le pauvre petit Roméo et se jeta le sort que tu viens de jeter sur Potter ! Il donne l'apparence de la mort pendant 24heures. »

Ron, paralysé, était totalement déboussolé…

24 heures… Mais qu'arrivera-t-il au terme de ces 24 heures ?

Il posa la question au mangemort en face de lui.

Ce dernier éclata de rire.

« Tu n'as vraiment aucune culture pauvre Weaslette ! Le moldu crut sa Juliette morte et se suicida sur son cadavre. Au bout des 24h, Juliette se réveilla avec sur elle, un cadavre. Cependant, elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle ressentait et en mourut. Le sort tue au réveil ceux qui ne savent accepter ce qu'ils ressentent. Voilà ce qui se passe 24 heures après pauvre débile ! »

Blaise alla rechercher le masque de Draco qui traînait entre deux pierres puis revint vers les corps des deux rivaux de l'éternel.

« Maintenant sale indigne à ton sang, tu vas gentiment rester ici…Et je prie pour qu'un mangemort soit le premier à passer par ici et te tue sans que tu puisses aller prévenir tout ton ordre du fêlé ! Et puis, s'il pouvait tuer Potter au passage, ça m'arrangerait… »

Zabini jeta un regard faussement tendre vers le corps d'Harry.

« Il est tellement sans défenses comme ça… »

Il éclata ensuite de rire.

« Adieu Wisly ! Je t'envoie un mangemort dés que Lord Malfoy serra en sécurité ! »

Dans un grand éclat de rire, il prit la main de Draco et transplana, laissant Harry et Ron seuls au milieu d'une clairière sans dessus dessous et d'une bataille sanglante.

_Notes de bas de page_

1Ca Mèmène, c'est juste pour toi ! Oui, je publierai ce surnom ! Ils ont osé ne pas nous mettre le « bon vieux roi Ouistiti » dans le film, je le mets ici ! Ma vengeance n'aura de cesse tant qu'ils ne tourneront pas ces scènes manquantes mais hilarantes…MALFOY ON T AIME ! Le bon roi Ouistiti doit survivre dans nos mémoires ainsi que la chanson « Weasley est notre roi ! » !!!!

Je la retranscris ci-dessous.

Weasley est un grand maladroit  
Il rate son coup à chaque fois  
Voilà pourquoi  
Les Serpentard chantent avec joie:  
Weasley est notre roi.

Weasley est né dans un trou à rats  
Il laisse le Souafle entrer tout droit  
Voilà pourquoi  
Grâce à lui, c'est sûr, on gagnera  
Weasley est notre roi.Weasley est notre roi  
Weasley est notre roi  
Il laisse le Souafle entrer tout droit  
Weasley est notre roi. (OP19)

Réponses aux reviews :

**A brin d'herbe** : Yataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Encore une review !!!!

Alors…désolée mais ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite la réaction face à la pseudo-trahison :p

Il faudra que tu attendes encore un tit peu !

NIAK NIAK NIAK !!!!

Par contre, je me désole autant que toi du peu de review que je reçois T-T

Mais cela rend celles que l'on m'écrit encore plus précieuses à mes yeux !

Dont les tiennes !!!

Encore un tout grand merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!

Pis un tout grand désolé du retard ! 

Mais on a pas toujours ses mercredis de libres n'est-ce pas :p

Et si tu continues à autant me complimenter, mes chevilles ne passeront plus dans mes chaussures ! 

Pour ce qui est du latin :p (si j'ai réussi à ne pas me planter dans cette branche que j'étudie depuis 6 ans )

Cardiae vient de..ben ça ne vient pas du latin :p

Comme beaucoup de sortilège de J.K. Rowling, ça ressemble à du latin sans en être.

Je me suis basé sur le mot « cardiaque » que j'ai remis à ma sauce, le mettant même au génétif xD

Donc pour la traduction vetalassien à français, ça signifie : le « ciel du cœur ».

J'espère que ce court chapitre t'aura quand même plu !!! 

Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Sous un crépuscule

Auteur : Vetalas

Disclaming: L'univers appartient à cette fabuleuse femme qu'est **J.K Rowling.**

Donc les personnages, lieux et autres ne m'appartiennent pas.

Genre : Général / Romance

Rating :**M**

Pairing : DM/HP

Petit homophobe qui passe par ici, regarde la belle croix rouge là en haut de la page. Tu la vois ? Elle est belle n'est-ce pas ? Ok, maintenant clique dessus !

**Chap.****6**

Blaise et le corps de Draco se rematrérialisèrent dans une salle sombre.

Un simple chandelier éclairait le mobilier plus que stricte.

Un lit, une table, une chaise.

Aucune fenêtre, aucune meurtrière, aucune porte.

Pour rentrer dans cette pièce, il fallait y avoir été introduit une première fois en compagnie de quelqu'un qui connaissait son existence.

Il fallait avoir été « introduit » dans cette pièce, au sens propre comme au figuré.

Blaise lança un wingardium leviosa sur le corps de Draco et le fit léviter jusque sur le lit.

Il se pencha sur le corps de son petit frère.

Il avait vraiment l'air d'être mort.

Sa peau pâle avait blanchi et prit des teintes bleues tirant sur le violet.

Aucun souffle n'émanait de son corps et toute chaleur corporelle l'avait quitté.

Blaise se releva dans un soupir.

Il allait falloir être inventif…

Le seigneur des ténèbres ne serait pas très heureux de voir que son bras droit avait quitté la bataille avant la fin.

Blaise allait devoir trouver un mensonge cohérent, crédible et surtout, qui ne mette pas en danger Draco

Le mangemort resoupira…

Pas facile tous les jours de protéger la jolie petite tête blonde…

Mais bon, au moins, il était en sécurité…

Blaise avait tué le sorcier qui l'avait initié ainsi que toutes les personnes ayant connaissance de cet endroit…

Encore un travail qui fut long, pénible mais qui, au final, portait ses fruits.

Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à retourner achever la belette.

Mais il ne toucherait pas à Potter…S'il avait le malheur de toucher ne serait-ce qu'à un seul de ses cheveux, il se ferait descendre par Draco ou par son maître…Le balafré était une proie réservée à eux deux seuls.

Ensuite, il amènerait Potter ici, le ligoterait ainsi, quand Draco se réveillerait (et Blaise était convaincu que Draco ne mourrait pas. Un Malfoy savait tout accepter et tout enduré, fut-ce un désir), il pourrait faire joujou avec Potter avant de le tuer.

Son plan était infaillible et au final, le résultat était le même que si Draco avait tué Potter en duel…

C'était, c'est vrai, un peu différent mais le Seigneur goberait sans doute le tout sans problèmes si Blaise lui racontait que son bras droit et le survivant combattait dans une dimension parallèle…

Plus c'était gros, plus ce serpent gobait.

Blaise regarda une dernière fois son protégé et souffla la bougie.

Cela ne servait à rien d'user de la paraffine.

Le mangemort transplana dans la clairière dans laquelle il avait laissé le balafré et l'autre déchet de la sorcellerie.

Au moment où il y arriva, il crut s'être trompé d'endroit.

Pourtant, le paysage n'avait pas changé…

Mais il manquait ce sale rouquin et l'autre emmerdeur survivant !!!!!

De rage, le mangemort décapita tous les arbres aux alentours.

Où étaient-ils passés ???

La disparition du rouquin de l'embêtait encore pas trop : un Weasley de plus ou de moins, où était la différence ? Un mangemort avait très bien pu, comme il l'avait prédit, passer par là, réduit la belette en cendres puis déguerpit.

Mais aucun des serviteurs du Seigneur n'aurait osé toucher à Potter…Même si celui-ci paraissait mort…

Aucun mangemort n'aurait osé toucher au corps du balafré, c'était, là encore, le privilège de Lord Malfoy et de Lord Voldemort (Blaise frémit en pensant son nom…Il le méprisait peut-être mais il n'en avait pas moins peur).

Blaise en tira deux conclusions : soit le Maître était passé par ici, s'était amusé avec Weaslette avant de le tuer et ensuite avait emmené Potter en le croyant mort.

Soit…L'Ordre avait été plus rapide, avait libérer Weasley qui avait dû tout leur raconter (sale connard !) et avait alors mis le corps de Potter en sécurité pour 24heures…

Blaise abattit son poing sur l'arbre le plus proche.

Saloperie !

Le Maître était à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici ! Il avait envoyé Draco éliminer Potter ! Il ne serait jamais venu voir par lui-même si son désir avait été satisfait ou non !

Blaise laissa libre cours à sa rage et plusieurs centaines d'arbres tombèrent aux alentours.

C'était l'Ordre bien évidemment !!!!

C'était ces chiens galeux à la botte de MacGonagall !!!!

Rah celle-là !!!! Depuis qu'elle avait été nommée directrice de Poudlard, elle ne se tenait plus !

Blaise cracha par terre.

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose se coller contre lui…Enfin plutôt quelqu'un…

Et vu la poitrine qu'il sentait dans son dos, cela ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne.

Blaise se détendit aussitôt.

« Oui Pansy ? »

La brune roucoula dans son dos.

Blaise ne pouvait rien contre cette fille…

Il pouvait affronter tous les adversaires possibles et imaginables, jusqu'au Maître lui-même, mais il ne pouvait faire de mal à Pansy Parkinson.

Heureusement, il arrivait à garder la tête haute.

La mangemort ne pouvait donc savoir que son cœur s'emballait en sa présence.

Cependant, les deux sorciers jouaient un jeu dangereux…Celui de la provocation…

Celui de la montée du plaisir qu'ils stoppaient juste avant d'arriver à son apogée.

Le jeu le plus dangereux qui soit.

« Tu as bien entraîné Draco…La rumeur court que Potter est mort… »

Elle ôta son masque et lécha le lobe de l'oreille du fameux protecteur.

Ce dernier réprima un frisson.

« Il ne faut pas croire toutes les rumeurs… »

D'un geste vif, il se retourna et plaqua la jeune femme contre ce qui restait d'un arbre.

Elle sourit et il ôta leurs deux masques, plongeant son regard dans celui de la brune.

Il la prit par la taille, se pencha et explora son cou du bout de la langue.

Pansy eut du mal à parler…

« L'information… vient… de l'Ordre…C'est cet idiot de…Dean…qui l'a crié…En plein milieu…du champ de ba…taille… »

Blaise se releva et éclata de rire.

Pansy le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de risible ! »

Et comme Blaise continuait de rire, elle transplana, vexée.

Le rire de Blaise retentit pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes dans toute la forêt où la bataille avait cessée.

Le mangemort dut s'asseoir.

Si Pansy disait vrai, cela signifiait qu'à part ceux à qui Weaslette avait raconté l'histoire, tout le monde des sorciers pensait que Potter était mort !

L'espoir de la nation, du monde même !, mort !

Blaise imaginait les titres des journaux : « Nous allons tous mourir ! », « La fin est proche. », « Voldemort, prochain ministre de la magie ? », « Potter est mort, vive Potter ! », « le survivant n'a pas survécut ! », « La mort de l'espoir en direct ! », « L'oiseau Potter descendu en plein vol » et pour le chicaneur « Les borbons, comment les mettre en papillettes ».

Blaise avait mal aux côtes à force de rire. Il en pleurait même…

Son mensonge allait être plus facile à faire.

Draco s'était battu avec vaillance et se reposait après cet exploit accompli.

Blaise sortit sa baguette et incanta avant de transplaner.

La marque des ténèbres plana sur la forêt à présent silencieuse.

Réponse à Brin d'herbe :

(déjà, oui oui j'ai renommé cette partie du chapitre :p)

Hello Brin d'herbe !!!!

Encore une fois, je suis plus qu'heureuse quand je vois que j'ai reçu une review de ta part !

Tu es en train de faire dangereusement monter ma cote de popularité dans mon entourage étant donné que la bonne humeur que je te dois me rend sympathique.

Toute cette longue phrase bien complexe juste pour encore te dire combien ça me fait plaisir !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Je te ferais bien un autel en chocolat mais...il faudrait le prendre en photo (comment ne pas prendre de photo d'un autel en chocolat non mais franchement ?) et comme j'aime trop le chocolat et il ne tiendrait sûrement pas plus de 3 minutes sous mon regard. Donc temps trop court pour une photo..T-T

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi !!

Voilà ce que le plaisir d'avoir une lectrice aussi fidèle que toi me fait faire…

Par contre, tu as vu juste :p Si j'ai fait du latin pendant 6 ans, c'est donc que je suis au moins âgée de 17/18 ans voir plus.

Je te laisse mener ton enquête si tu le désires ;p

Je te laisse quand même un petit secret : e que je poste pour l'instant est le résultat d'une seule journée d'écriture cet été :p Les folies passagères, que veux tu ?

A la prochaine !!! Bisouxxxxxxxxxx !

PS : Pour le sortilège, tu auras ta réponse au prochain chapitre ;D Allez, plus qu'une petite semaine et tu sauras !


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Sous un crépuscule

Auteur : Vetalas

Disclaming: L'univers appartient à cette fabuleuse femme qu'est **J.K Rowling.**

Donc les personnages, lieux et autres ne m'appartiennent pas.

Genre : Général / Romance

Rating : **M**

Pairing : DM/HP

Petit homophobe qui passe par ici, regarde la belle croix rouge là en haut de la page. Tu la vois ? Elle est belle n'est-ce pas ? Ok, maintenant clique dessus !

**Chap.****7 **

Ron regardait le corps semblant sans vie d'Harry.

Il soupira une énième fois et se laissa tomber dans le fond de son fauteuil.

Ils l'avaient échappé belle…

Ron ferma les yeux et se remémora les dernières heures…

Après le départ de Zabini, Ron avait bien cru être foutu…

Il s'attendait à voir surgir un mangemort de chaque recoin sombre.

Chaque frémissement de feuille le laissait au bord de la crise cardiaque.

Puis, le vent de la nuit souffla…

Le cœur du Gryffondor toujours entravé manqua un battement et le fit tousser bruyamment.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, son regard tomba dans un autre.

Deux pupilles jaunes le scrutaient.

L'animal s'avança lentement dans la clairière dévastée.

Ron se sentit défaillir lorsque les rayons de la lune touchèrent le pelage de l'animal…

Un pelage noir profond, des yeux jaunes, un museau allongé, des crocs luisants, une queue touffue, des pattes puissantes…

Le rouquin frissonna.

Un loup…

Ce dernier avança de sa grâce sauvage jusqu'au corps du prince des Gryffondors.

Il lui tourna lentement autour tout en le reniflant.

Puis, semblant avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il émit un long hurlement qui résonna dans la plaine silencieuse.

Un autre hurlement lui répondit.

Le sang de Ron se glaça dans ses veines…

Les loups chassaient toujours en meute…Mais lorsqu'un couple décidait de devenir indépendant, les deux partenaires devenaient encore plus agressifs et violents.

Le loup noir s'assit en face du sorcier pétrifié et le scruta de son regard ambré.

Ron entendit un pas de course qui se rapprochait.

Il se serait giflé s'il avait su bouger.

Il allait mourir dévoré par des loups et personne ne saurait l'histoire à cause de laquelle Harry était étendu aussi froid que la pierre.

Ron entendit le second loup se rapprocher…Sur sa droite…

Il voulut regarder la mort en face et tourna donc son regard vers le nouvel arrivant et cria.

« Rémus !!!!!! »

Le sorcier était toujours habillé aussi piteusement, les ronces avaient déchiré sa robe de sorcier qui était déjà en mauvais état et son visage était creusé par la fatigue.

De grands cernes cerclaient ses yeux. La dernière pleine lune datait de la veille…Le loup-garou avait dû encore en souffrir. Il ne pouvait pas toujours se procurer la potion tue-loup. L'Ordre l'enfermait alors dans la cave du quartier général dans laquelle il se blessait souvent.

« Ron ! Enfin te voilà ! »

Son ancien professeur libéra le jeune homme avant d'aller s'agenouiller près du corps d'Harry.

Il émit un petit gémissement ressemblant à s'y méprendre à la plainte d'un animal blessé.

Le loup s'approcha de lui et lui passa son museau dans le coup.

Cette louve devait s'être éprise du loup-garou.

Ce dernier la prit contre lui.

Ron savait qu'ils n'avaient que trop tardé.

Il se précipita près du corps d'Harry, le toucha en même temps que Rémus et transplana.

A l'instant où ils disparurent, un certain mangemort se matérialisa, dos à eux et ne put par conséquent pas les voir fuir.

Ron, Rémus, le corps d'Harry et la louve se rematerialisèrent juste devant la porte de l'ancienne maison de Sirius.

Ron ne prit pas le temps d'expliquer quoi que ce soit au loup-garou qui tenait d'ailleurs toujours dans ses bras la jeune louve qui semblait paniquée.

Le rouquin frappa tel un dément sur la porte du 12, square Grimmaurd.

Ce fut un Maugrey au visage bouffi qui lui ouvrit.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire ne serait ce qu'un mot, Ron hurla de toutes ses forces.

« IL N EST PAS MORT !!!!! »

Il prit le corps d'Harry sur son dos, bascula Maugrey et rentra tel un forcené à l'intérieur.

L'ensemble de l'Ordre du phénix était dans le salon.

La plupart d'entre eux pleuraient.

Même MacGonagall pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Chose que Ron n'aurait jamais cru possible.

Ils le regardèrent tous avec un air étonné peint sur leurs visages.

Ron cria une seconde fois à plein poumons : « IL N EST PAS MORT !!! »

Severus Rogue fut le premier à réagir.

Il se leva, aida Ron à coucher le corps du survivant sur un canapé et le regarda de haut en bas, un réel dédain pouvant se lire dans ses yeux.

« Weasley…Potter est mort. »

Ron envoya son poing dans la figurine du maître des potions qui, suite à la violence du choc, retomba dans un fauteuil.

Lorsqu'il se relava, le roux crut que sa dernière heure avait sonné.

Rogue siffla entre ses dents, la voix emplie de haine : « Weasley…J'espère que vous avez une très bonne raison qui explique ce geste et qui me pousserais à ne pas confondre votre prochaine potion curative avec une fiole d'extrait pur d'amanite phalloïde. »

Ron déglutit difficilement.

Cette dernière phrase lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide.

Il articula avec difficulté avant de commencer son explication.

« Ha…Harry n'est pas…N'est pas mort. Il…Il a été… victime…d'un… d'un sort. »

Rogue poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

« Weasley ! Vous êtes pire que Londubat à son examen oral de potions ! Reprenez-vous !!! »

Hermione se porta au secours de son petit ami.

« Calme-toi Ron… »

Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'assit dans un fauteuil.

Le roux tremblait de tous ses membres. Toute la pression retombait d'un coup.

Il cacha son visage dans les bras de la brune qui, surprise, n'osa esquisser un geste.

Elle sentait le souffle chaud de Ron contre son cou.

Elle se détendit et le serra contre elle. Parfois, il ressemblait encore à un petit garçon qui joue à être un homme.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans un silence de mort.

Certains regardaient Ron, d'autres regardaient le corps de leur dernier espoir qui était étendu sur le canapé vermillon.

Leur dernier espoir qui n'émettait plus un souffle, dont la peau était froide…

Réponse au tit brin d'herbe.

s'approche de Brin d'herbe et lui refile 10 galions.

Gagné. --'

Je deviens prévisible pauvre de moi !!!! T-T

Mais ! je réussis à faire des phrases complexes sans le vouloir :p

Niak niak niak revanche !!

Bon je sais, je devrais plutôt aller me cacher ! 

Alors pitite explication : il faut être introduit dans cette pièce par quelqu'un d'autre de deux manières : au figuré, comme on est introduit auprès de quelqu'un, on doit en prendre connaissance (bonjour, enchanté, blabla) au sens propre, ce la signifie qu'il faut être introduit physiquement (il faut qu'on transplane dans la pièce pour nous montrer qu'elle existe).

Désolée si ça reste encore nébuleux 

J'ai pas encore tout écrit je t'avoue :p Là, j'ai écrit 8 chapitres et je suis en train d'écrire le neuvième.

Mais, oui oui les huit premiers ont été écrits en une seule journée :D

fière fière

acquiesce de la tête sans en avoir l'air.

Voilà :p tu n'as rien vu. Je n'ai pas acquiescer le fait que je suis dans la « terminale » belge c'est faux voyons !

J'avoue madame ( ou mademoiselle, perso je penche pour mademoiselle) ma détective ! J'ai commencé le latin dés ma 6ième ! Ne m'envoyez pas en prison !

Bon d'accord, tu peux m'y envoyer parce que je me suis plantée dans les chapitres --'

Caelum cardiae n'arrive qu'au prochain chapitre. T-T Gomen asai.

se tape la tête avec l'écran du pc.

Vetalas mauvaise auteur ! Vetalas mauvaise auteur !!! Vetalas a mal fait son travail !!!! T------------------T

fait un petit temple avec du chocolat côte d'or et l'apporte à Brin d'herbe..Petit regard de chaton.

Ze suis pardonnée ? 0-0

BISOUXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX et encore merci de tes reviews qui me réchauffent le cœur !!!!!

Ca me fait vraiment trop plaisir d'avoir des lecteurs fidèles dont toi chère brin d'herbe !!!!

MERCI !!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : Sous un crépuscule

Auteur : Vetalas

Disclaming: L'univers appartient à cette fabuleuse femme qu'est **J.K Rowling.**

Donc les personnages, lieux et autres ne m'appartiennent pas.

Genre : Général / Romance

Rating : **M**

Pairing : DM/HP

Petit homophobe qui passe par ici, regarde la belle croix rouge là en haut de la page. Tu la vois ? Elle est belle n'est-ce pas ? Ok, maintenant clique dessus !

Note : Hello tout le monde ! Désolée pour ce petit moment d'absence mais, examens obliges, j'ai dû délaisser mon tit pc.

Voici le dernier chapitre écrit cet été, la suite viendra, promis. Après tout, les vacances d'hiver doivent bien servir à quelque chose :p

A bientôt j'espère !

Bisouxxxxxxxxxx Vetalas

**Chap.****8**

Quand Ron reprit la parole, sa voix était posée bien qu'encore un peu tremblante.

« J'ai lancé un sort à Harry. »

A ces mots, plusieurs exclamations fusèrent.

Un mot cependant était sur toutes les lèvres : Pourquoi.

« J'ai lancé un sort à Harry parce que son duel ne menait à rien…Pendant la bataille, on a croisé Malfoy et Zabini dans une clairière. Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris ce qui arrivait. »

Rogue, qui se massait toujours la joue, l'interrompit.

« Quoi ? Vous, Weasley, il vous arrive de comprendre ce qui vous arrive parfois ? »

Cette phrase lui valut un coup de coude énervé de la directrice de Poudlard.

« Severus, taisez- vous. »

Ron reprit son récit : « Harry et Malfoy n'ont pas échangé un seul mot. C'est comme s'ils savaient ce qu'ils devaient faire. Bien entendu, la sale fouine a désigné Zabini comme second. Harry, quand à lui, m'a choisi. Le duel a commencé…Mais c'était bizarre. Harry n'a jamais lancé un seul sort qui n'ait d'autres buts que celui d'entraver Malfoy, comme s'il voulait ne pas lui faire de mal. Si je n'avais pas agi, Harry serait mort à l'heure qu'il est ! »

Le maître des potions voulut encore faire une remarque mais le professeur MacGonagall lui plaça son coude dans les côtes de telle manière à ce qu'il ne sache plus émettre un mot pour un moment.

« Cependant, Malfoy n'a pas réussi une seule fois à toucher Harry ! J'ai bien cru qu'Harry allait gagner mais ensuite…Ensuite j'ai vu le regard de Zabini. Et j'ai su que si Malfoy ne tuait pas Harry, ce serait ce salaud de Zabini qui le ferait !! Il aurait trahi son serment de second pour être sûr que cette enflure de Malfoy ne soit ni capturé si tué ! Et Harry qui continuait à lancer des petits Petrificus Totalus… Il devait renoncer à capturer Malfoy vous comprenez ??? Il devait se battre !!! Et il ne se battait pas !!! Il provoquait Malfoy mais il ne savait pas que c'était sa vie qui était en jeu !!!! Alors…J'ai pensé que…Si Harry comprenait pourquoi il ne pouvait pas faire de mal à cette sale fouine, il saurait renoncer à le capturer…Et qu'il se battrait vraiment… A ce moment-là, »

Hermione le coupa.

« Ron !!! Tu n'as pas utilisé l'enchantement que je t'avais confié rassure moi ! »

Le rouquin baissa la tête, penaud, avait de laisser tomber un petit « oui ».

La brune se leva.

« Mais tu es inconscient ! Je t'avais donné ce sort pour que tu l'utilises en **dernier **recours ! »

Ron semblait rapetisser dans son siège.

« Peut-on savoir de quel sortilège vous parler Miss Granger ? »

Maugrey, qui s'était tu jusque là, avait pris la parole et c'était au tour d'Hermione d'être mal à l'aise.

« Il s'agit de…du sortilège du Caelum cardiae… »

« QUOI ? »

Toute l'assistance s'était levée sous une même impulsion.

Tous connaissaient la véritable histoire de Roméo et Juliette et ils savaient surtout comment cette dernière avait fini.

MacGonagall fut la première à se ressaisir.

« Miss Granger ! Quelle folie vous a pris de confier ce sort à Monsieur Weasley !!!! Même en cas d'extrême nécessité, ce sort est extrêmement complexe à formuler et à lancer ! »

« Professeur, si Harry est dans cet état, cela signifie que Ron l'a parfaitement lancé. J'avais écrit la formule sur un morceau de parchemin ainsi que les mouvements que la baguette devait effectuer. De toute façon, je l'avais transmis à Ron pour qu'il ne s'en serve que si tout espoir avait disparu ! »

La directrice de Poudlard était furieuse.

« Ce n'est pas une raison ! »

Les deux femmes se faisaient face, convaincues toutes les deux du bien fondé de leurs pensées.

Ron mit fin à cet échange verbal.

« Zabini a dit qu'ils se réveilleraient tous les deux dans 24heures. »

Lupin, qui s'était tenu à l'écart depuis son arrivée, prit la parole.

« Ron, que veux-tu dire par tous les deux ? »

Ron se dandina sur sa chaise.

« En fait, à un moment, Harry et Malfoy se sont retrouvés face à face, la baguette d'Harry posée sur le cou de Malfoy et la baguette de Malfoy sur le cou d'Harry. C'est à ce moment-là que…Que j'ai commencé à incanter. Harry ne me voyait pas…Et, quand j'ai lancé le sort…Malfoy a protégé Harry de son corps…Ce que je n'avais pas vu et que Malfoy n'avait pas vu non plus, c'est que Zabini avait lancé le même sort que moi au même moment…Harry a aussi voulu protéger Malfoy en recevant le sort que Zabini avait lancé…Donc, au final, Harry a reçu le sort de Zabini et Malfoy a reçu le mien… Ensuite, Zabini m'a expliqué les enjeux du sort…Il voulait me tuer mais il a préféré d'abord mettre ce sale hydroxydé en lieu sûr…Si Rémus n'était pas arrivé, je serais mort… »

Il laissa sa phrase flotter dans l'air avant d'ajouter.

« Merci Rémus… »

Lupin s'assit dans un fauteuil près du dernier des frères Weasley.

« Remercie surtout Leira. C'est elle qui t'a sauvé. »

La louve, en entendant son nom, vint poser sa tête sur les genoux du sorcier. Celui-ci la caressa.

Ron vit Tonks changer de couleur de cheveux…Le gris terne fut remplacé par un noir profond.

Jalouse d'une louve…Ron ne comprendrait définitivement jamais rien aux femmes.

Le silence qui avait suivi fut rompu par la voix du professeur de potions, remis des nombreux coups de coudes infligés par la directrice de Poudlard dés qu'il voulait ouvrir la bouche.

« Donc, si je comprends bien, on ignore si Mr Malfoy est encore en vie ou non. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que son corps est dans un lieu secret et que, dans moins de 24 heures, Mr Potter se réveillera soit en connaissance de ses sentiments soit aussi embrouillé qu'ils étaient avant. Dans le premier cas, Mr Potter aura une chance de neutraliser le bras droit de Voldemort et ainsi, d'avoir une chance d'envoyer le mage noir ad patres. Dans le second cas, Mr Potter mourra. »

Ron, en se remémorant ces paroles, prit sa tête dans ses mains.

Il la releva et fixa encore une fois le visage imperturbable de son meilleur ami étendu sur le lit.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ??

Il avait peut-être tué Malfoy et Harry allait peut-être mourir par sa faute…

Cela faisait 23 heures maintenant que les sorts avaient été lancés.

23 heures que Ron se torturait mentalement.

Après que Rogue ait pris la parole, il y avait encore eu du papotage, un brouhaha de paroles qui n'avançait vers rien.

Il fut décidé au final, que la seule chose à faire était d'attendre…

Attendre tout en poursuivant les combats contre les mangemorts et les alliés du seigneur des ténèbres.

La maison Black s'était vidée petit à petit de ses occupants, chacun partant au combat sans savoir s'il reviendrait vivant.

Sans savoir si le réveil d'Harry serait son dernier ou si toutes ces batailles avaient encore un sens.

Ron était resté seul dans la grande maison avec pour seule compagnie Kreatur.

Hermione était tout d'abord restée avec lui. Mais elle était une combattante précieuse et ses sorts que personne ne connaissait étaient inestimables sur un champ de bataille.

Son aide avait été demandée et elle était partie.

Elle avait cependant demandé à Ron l'heure à laquelle Harry se réveillerait. Elle tenait à être à leurs côtés.

Ron n'avait pu lui fournir qu'une heure approximative…Entre 20h et 20h30. Le duel ayant dû commencer vers 19h30…

Le roux regarda la grande pendule présente dans la chambre…19h24…

Le sort du monde magique serait scellé dans un peu plus d'une heure…

La guerre serait peut-être finie dans un peu plus d'une heure…

Il aurait peut-être tué son frère dans un peu plus d'une heure…

Réponses aux reviews :

A **Lys** : Hello Lys ! Je trouvais ça dommage qu'un loup-garou n'ait pas de contact avec une meute. Alors voilà Leira. Normalement, elle jouera un rôle dans la suite des évènements mais qui sait où vont ces personnages. :p

A une prochaine fois en tous les cas. Ou du moins je l'espère.

Bisouxxxxxxxxx


End file.
